The proposed research will contribute to an understanding of the patterns of alcohol use and alcohol disorder among Mexican Americans. The analyses will focus on differences in patterns as a function of ethnicity (Mexican Americans compared to nonhispanic whites in the same region), and among Mexican Americans, as a function of country of birth (immigrant versus native-born), acculturation, urbanicity, and region. The proposed study will analyze data available from two recent studies which surveyed large probability samples drawn from adult household populations of Mexican Americans: The Los Angeles Epidemiologic Catchment Area (LAECA) study, and the Hispanic Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (H-HANES). The specific aims of the analyses will be: 1) To describe patterns of alcohol consumption as a function of ethnicity, and among Mexican Americans, as a function of immigrant status, acculturation, urbanicity and region; 2) To determine the relationship of alcohol consumption and alcohol disorder among Mexican American immigrants and natives, and nonhispanic whites; 3) To estimate changes in alcohol consumption assessed prospectively over one year, and the relationship of changes to past and current alcohol disorder, among Mexican American immigrants and natives, and nonhispanic whites; 4) To examine the impact of alcohol consumption on social, role, and physical functioning among Mexican American immigrants and natives, and nonhispanic whites; 5) To determine the impact of alcohol consumption on utilization of health services among Mexican American immigrants and natives, and nonhispanic whites; 6) To examine the relationship of alcohol consumption to depression among Mexican American immigrants and natives, and nonhispanic whites; 7) To describe the natural history of alcohol disorder, retrospectively, among Mexican American immigrants and natives, and nonhispanic whites.